


The Drawing 2

by yukiminkim



Series: The Drawing Series [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bunnies, Chan as their son, Fluff, M/M, jeongcheol parents, soonhoon babysitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiminkim/pseuds/yukiminkim
Summary: Jihoon and Soonyoung bought Chan a bunny to play with, but Jihoon soon regrets it when Chan shows him his drawing of the cute rabbit. . .
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: The Drawing Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741834
Comments: 11
Kudos: 95





	The Drawing 2

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a part 2 to "The Drawing"! Enjoy! :)

The warm glow of the afternoon light streamed through the entire home, the row of picture windows lining the modern designed home allowed the natural light to infiltrate the entire living room with an orange hue. Jihoon lightly jogged down the stairs, phone in hand, while he texted someone back quickly when he reached the bottom step. 

“Soon...he’s almost here.” Looking up from the device still clutched in his hands, Jihoon peered at the expanse of the minimalistic design of the living room, not seeing the blond casually strewn on the couch flipping through the TV channels or hearing the the other shuffling around the kitchen looking for something to eat. 

“Soon?” Jihoon shouted out a little louder while adjusting the cap that sat atop his unstyled hair and walking to peek into the kitchen. The house was uncharacteristically quiet. It had been a while since long periods of silence rang throughout the renowned producer’s large house. After Soonyoung moved in with him, the place seemed more lively, warmer, and overall nicer to come home to. 

Frowning at the bare kitchen, Jihoon tucked his hands in the pockets of his grey sweats and shuffled back to the living room, “Yah! Kwon Soonyoung, where the hell are you?” His short temper flaring at having to repeat the other’s name multiple times. 

“Outside!” came the distant shout from the familiar voice of his boyfriend. Jihoon sighed and shuffled his way to the glass doors that opened to the enclosed yard. 

“He’s almost here. Seungcheol said they are five minutes out.” The young producer came to stand next to the other who sat on the wooden steps of the outside deck, body hunched over and knees tucked together. 

“Did you hear me? Hello~” Jihoon poked the other’s shoulder continuously, while nudging his slippered foot at the other’s bottom. 

Soonyoung finally peered up at the other, a wide grin spreading across his face, revealing the animal that was tucked gently and safely against his lap. Jihoon scowled. 

“Hoonie I think Chan will love Bopul! She is so fluffy and pretty!” Soonyoung turned his body to face his standing boyfriend while petting a small rabbit that sat comfortably on his lap, “She is the cutest bunny around. Aren’t you Bopul?” The blond gently poked the pet’s nose, which caused himself to giggle and hug the little animal closer to his chest. 

“I still can’t believe you bought that creature,” Looking around his expansive deck that mirrored the interior of the simple decor, Jihoon tsked at the sight of hay spewed around the wired rabbit cage, littering a small portion of the outside sitting area. 

“Chan will love her! Look at her wittle paws and her wittle tail. And her wittle black eyes!” Soonyoung tapped the white bunny on the head with his pointer finger, while grinning like an idiot. 

“Speaking of which, he’s almost here.” As if on cue, the doorbell rang throughout the house, causing Soonyoung to excitedly get up, still carefully clutching the rabbit in both hands and jogging towards the door shouting “Coming Channie!” 

Jihoon sighed, following the other into the house, closing the glass door with one hand, the other still shoved in his pocket. 

“ . . . and Daddy said that I should read about bunny rabbits before I meet Bopul, so he bought me a book. I bought it so we can look at it together. Hold on, I’ll show you okay?” Chan walked into the house while kicking off his shoes and clumsily taking a small yellow backpack off his shoulders, setting it down on the white tiled floor so he could bring out a large picture book about rabbits. Still holding Bopul, Soonyoung crouched down by the little boy while engaging the smaller one in conversation. 

Jihoon greeted the older man at the door, who wore a lopsided grin while watching Chan and Soonyoung. “I guess I’m babysitting two kids today.”

Turning away from the sight of his son, Seungcheol nodded towards Jihoon, “I can’t believe you let Soon buy a rabbit. Do you even like rabbits? Do you even know how to take care of rabbits?” 

“He’s the one taking care of it...not me,” glancing over his shoulder to look at the two boys still engrossed in their discussion about bunnies, Jihoon softened his gaze, “He really wanted it for Chan so he could come over more often.” 

“Well, Hannie and I will take you up on that offer. You can practice for your own kids.” Winking playfully at his friend, Seungcheol laughed at the exaggerated horrified face the younger gave him. 

“Are you kidding me…there is already a big child living here with his pet rabbit and unwashed socks.” 

Seungcheol laughed and patted the shorter man’s shoulder, shoving his hand in his pocket to fish out his car keys. “Well have fun tonight with the boys. Call if you need anything, yeah?”

Jihoon nodded at his friend and waved him goodbye as the other strided back to the sleek, parked car in the driveway. 

“...and so Appa helped me pack crayons and drawing paper. That way Daddy won’t be sad that he couldn’t see Bopul.” 

“That is a great idea Channie! Let’s move outside then, okay? Come on.” Soonyoung stood up and shifted the small white bunny into one arm, lending down a hand for the younger boy to grab onto. 

Chan stood up and grasped the blond man's hand, taking only a couple of steps before a quick, gentle reprimand was voiced. 

“Ey, bring your backpack to the living room Channie.” Jihoon stood above the little mess the boy left, watching with a kind smile as the young boy rushed back to quickly pick up his belongings, clutching them to his chest. 

“Good boy,” Jihoon patted Chan’s fluffy hair and proceeded to follow the little one to the living room. 

“Can I hold Bopul Uncle Youngie?” Chan peered up at Soonyoung with big pleading eyes, the nickname from the younger one pulling a huge smile on the blond’s face. 

“Of course Channie! Here, let’s go outside with your crayons and stuff too okay? And we can let Bopul sit on your lap and hop around the yard.” 

“I’m going to draw a picture of Bopul!” 

Jihoon watched as the two headed outside, Soonyoung still holding the little creature gently and following Chan who skipped out onto the deck, two fingers hooked on to the handle of the small yellow backpack. 

Smiling, Jihoon shook his head and headed towards his in-home studio, leaving the two kids be. 

Jihoon’s eye twitched as he stared at the picture that was held up in front of his face, his spaghetti forgotten, chopsticks sitting between his thumb and forefinger, resting on the plate. 

Soonyoung sat next to Chan, bursting with laughter at the sight of his stunned boyfriend. 

“Do you like my picture Uncle Hoonie?” 

“Uh...I...uh…” Jihoon ripped his eyes away from the suggestive drawing and looked at Soonyoung who still was giggling at the producers reaction. 

“See how Bopul is so cute sitting on my lap?” Chan’s face peeked out behind the piece of paper that was still shoved in Jihoon’s face. 

“Kid...where exactly... is Bopul?” Jihoon looked back at the picture. He could definitely make out Chan in the drawing and there was definitely... _something_ that the drawing-Chan was holding on to. 

“Here Uncle Hoonie!” Chan said innocently, pointing to the depiction of Bopul that was stationed on the drawing-Chan’s lap, looking like something . . . else. 

“Right…” Jihoon looked at Soonyoung, who’s cheeks were filled with food, eyes still crescent moons as he smiled through his chewing, “You let him draw that?”

Nodding his head, Soonyoung swallowed and then let out an airy laugh, “Yeah! It’s his drawing of him and Bopul right Channie?” 

The boy nodded fervently, while setting the paper down and picking up his dinosaur decorated chopsticks, slurping the spaghetti up. 

“Cheol and Han are going to murder us if they see this.” Jihoon mumbled under his breath as he picked the drawing up again, peering at the innocently drawn picture, that could be mistaken for something not so innocent.

“What does ‘murder’ mean Uncle Hoonie?” Curious eyes stared up at the producer, his little legs swinging in the dining room chair and red spaghetti sauce staining the sides of his little lips. 

“Shit--Uh I mean nothing. It means nothing Chan. Here let me wipe your mouth.” Jihoon cursed to himself, this time in his own head and not aloud in front of the school aged kid. The young producer distracted Chan from further questioning by wiping up the sauce around the little one’s lips. 

Soonyoung threw his head back and continued to whole-heartedly laugh at his boyfriend, pointing a finger his way, “Ah, so cute!” The blond said through laughs. 

“I think Daddy and Appa will like it. They always like my drawings! We have a spot on the fridge where we hang my artworks!” Chan smiled proudly. 

“I think this one will have a special spot right in the front of the fridge, don’t you agree Uncle Hoonie?” Soonyoung looked at his boyfriend, who only sighed and turned to the youngest in the household. 

“Channie, maybe you can leave this…” Jihoon briefly glanced at the drawing in his hand, “...wonderful picture here with me and Uncle Youngie, huh?” 

“But how will Daddy see Bopul? Appa got to see her, and so to be fair Daddy needs to see her too.” Chan pouted slightly. 

“Well, how about I take a picture on my phone with you and Bopul. Then I’ll send that to your Daddy and Appa. That way, Daddy can see the real Bopul.” Jihoon sent Chan a hopeful stare, hoping to convince the other. There was no way he was sending Chan home with this drawing in his yellow backpack. There was absolutely no way. 

“Fine. That’s a good idea.” Chan smiled and then looked at the refrigerator that sat bare in the kitchen, “Maybe we can hang my picture on Uncle’s fridge then?” 

Jihoon choked on the water that he had been drinking, quickly rubbing the back of his hand across his mouth to wipe away droplets of water that had spilt out. 

“What?”

Chan pointed to the sleek, silver refrigerator. “You have a lot of space!” 

“Yes little man, that sounds like a great idea!” Soonyoung jumped out of his seat, grabbing the picture that had been placed back in the middle of the dining table, “And look at that! You can’t tell me you don’t love your new art addition right Uncle Hoonie?” Soonyoung plopped a magnet on to the drawing, successfully sticking Chan’s drawing to the door of their fridge. 

Jihoon stared at the drawing that contrasted against the bare appliance. Chan tugged on the producer’s sleeve, gaining the other’s attention. 

“Do you like it Uncle Hoonie?” Big eyes met his own and he couldn’t help but let a small smile grace his lips. 

“Of course Channie. It is definitely an art piece that can be...interpreted... in different ways. It’s great.” He spoke carefully, finding the right encouraging words to say to the younger who wore a huge smile on his face. 

“Really?” 

Soonyoung smiled, rubbing Chan’s back fondly, “Oh, definitely! It’s a real conversation starter you got there, dude. When Uncle Hoonie has people over from work, I’m sure he will show off this masterpiece to them!” 

The producer narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. Chan only continued to smile while shoveling spaghetti into his mouth. 

Ruffling the little one’s hair, Jihoon finished his dinner, glancing at the picture every now and then. Hopefully Seungcheol and Jeonghan never have to see that picture. 

\--

Chan was soundly tucked next to Jihoon’s side, his head resting on the producer’s lap. 

Soonyoung, coming inside from taking care of Bopul and putting the pet to bed, smiled at the quiet, domestic scene. Sitting down on the couch next to Jihoon, Soonyoung glanced over at the sleeping form of the little kid. 

“Aw he’s so cute! He had a lot of fun with Bopul today. See, I knew it was a good idea to get her.” Snuggling closer and resting his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder, Soonyoung smiled up at Jihoon. 

“I guess...” Jihoon closed his eyes and let his head fall on top of the other’s, which was placed on his shoulder, “ . . . but no more drawings or we are going to lose babysitting privileges.” 

The blond snickered. 

After a few peaceful minutes, the sound of the doorbell resonated through the house, breaking the quiet moment the three had made. 

Getting up, Soonyoung padded over to the door, while Jihoon gently shook Chan awake. Sitting up and rubbing his bleary eyes, the young boy yawned and smiled at Jihoon, who grinned back and stood up taking the younger by the hand. 

“Come on kid, your Appa and Daddy are here. Time to go home.” 

Soonyoung was talking animatedly to the couple that stood on the doorstep -- Seungcheol leaning against the doorframe, one hand in his pocket, the other holding Chan’s yellow backpack that the blond handed over, and Jeonghan conversing with the younger while gently straightening Soonyoung’s shirt that was haphazardly twisted slightly on his frame. 

“Daddy! Appa!” Chan ran over and jumped into Jeonghan’s arms. 

“Hey baby!” Kissing the little one’s cheek, Jeonghan smiled at his son, “Did you have fun with Uncle Youngie and Uncle Hoonie?” 

Chan nodded sleepily while yawning once again, “I played all day with Bopul and then we ate ‘pasghetti and then, oh and before Uncle Youngie and Bopul and me hopped around the yard! And then I made a drawing of Bopul! Uncle Hoonie said I could hang it on his wall of fame on the fridge!” 

Jeonghan grinned then turned his gaze to the smaller man, “Oh yeah? How was the drawing Uncle Hoonie? Can we see it?”

“Uh...no, well,” Jihoon shifted and pointed to Chan, “the kid is tired. He had a long day. I'll send you a picture of Chan and the rabbit later.” The producer shoved his hands in his pockets hoping the small family would just let it be and peacefully go home. 

“I have a whole wall of fame at home too Uncle Hoonie.” Chan looked back at Jihoon, “And Daddy hangs my drawings there too. I have pictures of cats and dogs and my friends and even one of me washing my hands. Maybe I can show you that one next time you and Uncle Youngie come over an-” 

Seungcheol cleared his throat, cutting the boy off, “Alright, come here buddy,” Shifting the small backpack to one of his shoulders, Seungcheol took hold of his son from Jeonghan's grasp, “Why don’t we let your Uncles get some rest huh? And get you home to bed bud, yeah?”

Chan rested his head on his father’s shoulder and smiled at both men who stood inside the house. 

Jeonghan gave an airy laugh, meeting his husband's gaze for a second before turning back to Soonyoung and Jihoon, “Thanks for watching him guys. We appreciate it.” 

Soonyoung reached over and ruffled Chan’s hair, “Anytime! Bopul will be lonely without Chan so he has to come over often okay?” 

Jeonghan smiled as Chan nodded eagerly, “What do you say to Uncle Hoonie and Uncle Youngie Channie?” 

“Tenk you Uncle for letting me stay and play with Bopul and draw pictures and hang them on your fridge!” 

Jihoon gently poked the little kid in the arm, “Anytime kid. See you later.” Smiling, Soonyoung gave the little boy a hug, wrapping his arms around Seungcheol as well, nuzzling his cheeks against Chan’s own, causing the little one to giggle, “Goodnight Channie~ Sleep well and have good dreams of bunnies!” 

Tired of being in Soonyoung’s embrace, Seungcheol moved out of the younger’s grasp laughing out, “Okay okay. Good night you two and thank you again.”

Jeonghan turned his smile to the shorter producer, “Thanks Hoonie! We can take the drawing if you don’t want it. He probably won’t know.” 

Bringing a hand to tug on his ear, Jihoon shook his head, “No, no, it’s fine. It was a...uh, nice drawing to have. ” 

“Ah ok, we are running out of room on our refrigerator door anyway.” A knowing glint reflected in Jeonghan’s eyes before he warmly gave both men a quick hug, leaving with a small wave and following behind his husband and son. 

Jihoon closed the door once the happy family’s car pulled out of the driveway. Leaning his back against the door, the young producer felt a sense of triumph for successfully keeping the picture from the boy’s parents. He definitely should win an award for best Uncle. 

Hearing a muffled laugh, Jihoon turned to look at his boyfriend. 

“What?” 

“Ah, no...you look so cute! You look like you successfully kept the biggest secret of your life hidden from Cheol and Hannie.” Coming over to wrap his arms around Jihoons shoulders, Soonyoung continued to smile, eyes in crescent moons, “It’s just a picture Hoonie, I’m sure Han would have understood.” 

“Well, we are not allowing drawing in this house again. Or it needs to be under my supervision.” Jihoon mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Okay, okay.” The blond pecked the worried frown on his boyfriend’s lips, “But you should have seen your face when Chan said he drew a picture and Hannie said he wanted to see it! Your face literally dropped it was so funny an-” 

Jihoon grabbed a fist full of the other’s shirt, pulling it down so the other’s lips landed on his own, successfully shutting up his loud teasing boyfriend, “Shut up.” 

Soonyoung only gently smiled at the other, placing both hands on the sides of Jihoon’s neck, caressing the other’s cheeks with his thumbs. 

“You’re gonna be a good dad one day Hoon. And we will have plenty of kids running around this big house and drawing pictures of themselves holding bunnies on their laps!”

Soonyoung let out a loud cackle, throwing his head back with just the thought of Jihoon’s face looking at all the different kid drawings that depict an innocent concept in a not so innocent looking drawing.

“Well, we will send them to art classes as soon as they can pick up a crayon to avoid any...misunderstandings. And you will be in charge of teaching them how to clean up that rabbit cage outside. If it’s going to be their pet, they need to take responsibility.” 

Jihoon turned his gaze to peer at the other who had become quiet with a slightly surprised expression. 

“What?” 

“You want to have kids with me Hoonie?” 

“Well not now...just,” Jihoon scratched the back of his head searching for the right words, “Like maybe...later.” 

The biggest smile adorned the blond's features as he wrapped his arms around the producer. Jihoon rolled his eyes affectionately before ending with, “That is, only if you learn how to pick up after yourself and wash your own damn socks.” 

The other only nodded in response and continued to embrace his boyfriend, a warm feeling settling in. Jihoon let a small smile grace his lips, patting the other’s back.

Soonyoung was a big kid himself, but maybe one or two more wouldn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had fun reading! Maybe Chan needs art classes? ^.^ Let me know what you think! [twitter](https://twitter.com/rosequartstudy)


End file.
